The second Savor
by VanillaAshes
Summary: When the people of Storybrooke discover a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest, they will do almost anything to accomplish the task: Including bringing somebody from the future to help them. Has an OC in it. Pairings: Captain Swan, Snowing, Regina and Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

_**When the people of Storybrooke discover a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest, they will do almost anything to accomplish the task: Including bringing somebody from the future to help them. **_

**Pairings: Captain Swan, Snowing, Regina and Robin. **

**This story popped in my head, and I had to write about it. It was going to be a one shot, but I decided I needed more time and words to adequately tell the story. So it'll be only a few chapters long. **

**I want to say a massive thank you to my amazing and fast beta: Pepper1622**

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

They were performing a summoning spell to summon an individual from the future, who appeared to be one of the only people who possessed the ability to navigate through a mysterious book. The book had been discovered by Belle—who insists it just appeared one day—and it contained the power to safely transport everybody back to Storybrooke, whilst leaving the town intact and allowing the possibility of an open portal between the worlds. However, it needed two people: the savior, Emma, and another individual, who had been identified and was currently not residing in Storybrooke. After much contemplation and research, this seemed to be the best solution—a lot of the people wanted to return back to their homes safely.

Snow, David, Emma, Killian, Regina, Ruby, Granny, the seven dwarfs, Belle, Archie, and three fairies, including the Blue Fairy, stand in a circle, holding hands in an open selection of the forest. Sneezy sneezes pretty loudly, right before a gush of wind and smoke fills the space in front of them. Slowly, the smoke calms down and an image appears, showing the magic search for the other worthy individual.

_After a few minutes, the image changes from the forest and castles to the ocean, and zooms in onto a ship._

"The Jolly Roger!" Killian exclaims, delighted to see it. He glances at Emma with a broad smile, which she returns.

Everybody's focus directs toward the image, as they see the people on the ship.

_Henry is there, looking ten years older, sitting in-between two young boys, averaging the ages of five or six; he has the__Once Upon A Time__book on his lap. At a distance near them are Emma and Regina, arguing about something, although they can barely be heard over the sound of the waves. David and Robin are watching a sword fight between two younger males, aging eleven and fifteen._

"Robin," Regina mutters to herself in surprise before the image moves off him and starts to focus on two people.

_Killian is smiling as he stands in front of the wheel; a nine-year-old girl holds on to the wheel as well, grinning broadly as she stands on its shifty surface. Killian moves the wheel to port side a little and watches as she laughs, holding on tighter. Suddenly, Killian's arm goes around the girl's waist as her face turns fearful and his worried; the ship rocks side-to-side rapidly._

There's another gush of wind and smoke, interrupting the image. However, when the smoke clears this time, the young girl that was with Killian is standing alone in front of them, no longer as an image. She is wearing a blue dress, which falls to her feet, trainers hidden by her dress, and a matching headband that keeps her curly brown hair out of her face and her bright blue eyes.

The surrounding people let go of each other's hands, apart from Snow and David and Killian and Emma. The young girl's eyes dart around, confused, worried and scared, wondering what had happened and where she was.

Nobody was expecting that a child would have been brought to help; they are all very shocked and not sure how to approach the situation. Although, Snow seemed to have an idea.

Snow steps forward, bringing David with her. "Don't be afraid—we won't hurt you," she ensures.

The girl had been stepping towards Snow until she started talking; she knows something is not right. It takes her a little while of examining everybody to realize that she is not in her own time.

"What's going on?" she asks Snow, seeing as she had been the first to approach her.

"We need your help with something, but first maybe we should go somewhere, sit down and talk," Snow offers, venturing another step forward.

The girl shakes her head quickly and takes a small step back. "Not until you tell me what's going on," she dictates, her voice strong. "Who are you and where I am?"

Snow stops edging forward. "I am Snow White, or Mary Margret. You are in the forest near Storybrooke. . . . The year is 2015. We brought you from sometime in the future," she explains in a soft voice.

"I want to go home—send me back to the future," the girl orders, without a second's hesitation.

David steps forward, now on the same level as his wife. "I'm David . . . we can't send you back. There's a spell we need your help with. Then you can go home."

"What difference does it make about the spell?" she questions, not trusting them. They couldn't know who she is, and they are treating her like a stranger. She doesn't like it; she doesn't like how they look at her like she is a stranger.

"The spell will safely send us all back to the Enchanted Forest and allow us to return here, when and if we require," Snow explains. "The spell will also return you to your time."

Regina appears behind the girl, when she glances around. The girl barely jumps and simply looks at her.

"You look like you want to ask me something," the girl says, trying to gather her thoughts about the situation by offering a distraction.

"Robin Hood was on the ship," Regina states, rather than asks. "Does that mean he comes back?"

"Comes back from where? He's always been around," she answers in reply, confused at the questions. "I thought time travel was bad. There are bad consequences, and I _love_my time. I don't want it to change."

"Don't worry about that—we'll all take a memory potion and won't remember anything about you," Snow assures her, causing the girl to turn to face her again. "We won't remember anything from today. One of us will write a letter explaining what happened."

Belle steps forward slightly. "I have done a lot of research—this shouldn't affect your time," she reinforces.

The girl sighs, still highly worried. "How do I know I can trust you? That this is real?"

"We'll prove it!" Snow says, smiling at having broken down the walls of the young girl.

"What's your name?" David asks.

The girl hesitantly looks at him, opening her mouth to answer but then falling short. She glances around, her eyes focusing on Killian and Emma a second longer than the others before looking back at David. "Why don't you give me a temporary name, just in case something goes wrong with the memory charm?"

David nods. "Good idea. How about . . ." He looks to Snow for inspiration.

"April? Like the month? Because we're in April," Snow suggests.

The girl wrinkles her nose. "Okay, call me April," she decides, even though it is obvious she does not like the name.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The group disperses shortly after April accepts her new name. The only ones left of the main group are David, Snow, Killian, Emma, and Regina.

April sits on a makeshift bench by herself, Emma, Killian, and David sitting opposite her. Regina stands impatiently to the side, and Snow stands behind David, her hands on his shoulders.

"So, you can ask us questions and we'll answer them to prove that we are who we say we are," Snow says, smiling widely.

"The past is the perfect illusion, especially this much in the past. Most people know about this time," April points out.

"Then ask questions that only a few know the answer to, like you. You were on the ship with us in the future; the whole town wasn't there. There must be things you know that others don't," Emma says, this being one of the first times she has actually spoken to the girl.

April nods slightly, her eyes still on Emma. "When did you meet Da . . ." She stops suddenly, before catching herself. "David," she says, changing her question, although it seemed like she stuttered.

"David? Well, he's my dad. So when I was born. Then I next met him when I came to Storybrooke," Emma replies.

"To break the curse the first time around," April mutters, looking down for a moment before looking back up. "I don't know what to ask," she admits, suddenly slightly frustrated with everything.

"Then just agree to help us with the spell," Regina intervenes.

"And risk hurting my family? No way!" April responds strongly.

Regina groans. "Maybe I should try convincing you"

"Regina," Emma warns.

"Yeah? How?" April asks, standing up suddenly.

"Persuasion," Regina replies, summoning fire into her hands without the intention of firing it, but only to scare. It works all too well.

"You have your magic?!" April splutters out, instantly retreating. She runs to Killian, literally jumping behind him to protect herself, holding onto his arm instinctively.

Killian glances behind him at her, and then to Emma, who stands up.

"Regina," she groans, annoyed with the current progression, not thinking too much about April choosing to hide behind Killian. To her, April knows them all in the future, but she doesn't think about the extent on an individual basis. "You trust us in the future—we're the same now," she tries, looking at April and Killian.

April glances down, slightly ashamed of her distrustful action; she remains behind Killian when she eventually nods. "Fine, I'll help."

Snow breaths out in relief. David smiles. Regina looks thankful. Killian is still curious at exactly who this young girl is, seeing as she specifically chose to hide behind him and they were together when she was taken.

Emma simply smiles. "Great, let's go and talk through everything—we're in no hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**I kept changing my mind about what I wanted to happen, so it took a while to write. **

**Thank you to the reviews I have received and to everybody who has fav'ed or followed the story; It honestly makes me so happy. **

**Thank you to my lovely beta: Pepper1622**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They all make their way to Mary Margaret and David's apartment. Snow and David go into the kitchen, making hot chocolates for everybody.

"She looks a lot like me when I was younger, although her face is slimmer like Emma's," Snow whispers to David. "Do you think she's ours?" she adds, glancing over to "April" who has decided to sit down on the couch.

"Ours? I was actually thinking she was Killian's and Emma's," David replies, getting out the mugs.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Snow asks.

"She was with Killian on the ship, and she did hide behind him," David reminds her.

"I didn't think Emma was interesting in having any more children," Snow comments, although the obvious hopefulness at the prospect of another grandchild was evident in her voice.

"So you automatically thought _we_ must have?" David asks, thinking about the implied possibility.

"It seemed more plausible. I'm sure that Henry was in his early to mid-twenties. April seems to be no older than ten, meaning she would probably be born in the next few years," Snow deduces.

David nods, thinking through the possibilities. "That is true—she would be close to all of us regardless. I don't think we'll truly know if she's ours or Emma's . . . or somebody else's."

"We could ask her," Snow suggests, looking at him as she helps finish the hot chocolates.

David contemplates this suggestion before shaking his head. "No, we all agreed we wouldn't ask questions about the future. Just in case we remember something."

"Regina did," Snow reminds him, looking at the young girl.

"Snow," David says, merely having to use her name for her to know not to go through with questioning April about who she is and who her parents are.

"Fine, pass me the cinnamon," Snow says, sighing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emma sits down next to April on the couch; however, she leaves a considerable amount of room between them. "Okay, we can take as long as you want until you're comfortable and trust that we have no intention of hurting you or your family. I understand that you know us in the future, so if there is any way to determine that we are the same people, just a few years in the past, we will do that. Okay?"

"Are we going to do the question and answer business again?" Regina asks rather sarcastically. "Most people can answer questions about any of us, especially in the future."

"Regina," Emma says, her tone bored with her annoyance.

"It's true," Regina says, and to her surprise, April agrees.

"Regina is right. Still to this day, people tell me stories and events that you all have done, that I didn't know," April points out.

Snow and David walk over to them and place six hot chocolates on the table. Killian picks one up, remaining silent. April watches him before following suit and picking one up herself, smelling it; she smiles slightly.

Emma looks at her. "Why are you smelling it?"

April looks up at Emma. "I don't like cinnamon," she replies, putting it back down.

Snow's eyes widen. "I should have asked. I'll make you a fresh batch." She instantly walks back to the kitchen.

"No, it's okay . . ." April starts, but stops, leans back, and looks at Emma. "What about a DNA test or something? Then I'll know if you really are who you say you are."

"What is a DNA test?" Killian asks. "Is it a spell?"

"It's not magic, it's a scientific way to determine if somebody is related to you," Emma explains, before looking at April. "Okay, just tell us who your mother or father is, and we'll go to the hospital and get them to run both of your blood."

Snow perks up from the kitchen and quickly walks back over to them, having been barely able hear them and wanting to know this bit of information.

"Or I can just use an actual spell which will identify the same thing in a fraction of the time," Regina says, waiting for an objection.

"There's a spell for that?" Emma asks.

Regina rolls her eyes. "It's surprising sometimes how little you know."

"Can you do the spell?" Snow asks Regina.

"I can. I just need to go get a few things from my vault," Regina replies, not waiting before heading for the exit.

"I'll go with her," Emma says, her hand meeting Killian's for a moment before grabbing her jacket and following Regina out.

Snow barely waits until Emma and Regina are gone when she looks at April and asks the question which she has been desperate to know. "Who are you parents?" she questions, her voice soft and patient.

"Snow . . ." David starts, to tell her to not ask, but he barely gets her name out when April willingly answers the question without hesitation.

"Killian and Emma Jones, of course," she says, picking up her cinnamon-less mug of hot chocolate and sniffing it.

Killian momentarily tenses; although he had suspected that April was his, taking it in is still hard for him. He couldn't help the over-urging smile that appeared on his face for a moment at the thought of keeping his happy ending. He is pulled out of his thoughts prematurely, barely managing to think things through when he realizes that Snow and David are intently looking at him. He eyes them suspiciously. "I did not do anything wrong," he quickly says, when he realizes David's look is more of a glare.

"I'm going to be a grandmother . . . again," Snow says excitedly, grinning, "I think this is cause for celebration."

"Snow, she's not pregnant yet," David reminds her.

"But she will be," Snow points out.

"Hopefully, in a very long time, after marriage," David says, looking back at Killian, who's distracted.

Killian smiles at April before approaching her, half hoping David wouldn't attack him if he was close to her. He sits down. "I knew you have my eyes," he says, smiling.

"Blue like the purest ocean," April remarks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Regina and Emma walk back in; however, they had been arguing. "No, we will find another way."

"What way? She's too damn stubborn, like you," Regina retorts.

"I made up my mind—there is no way I'm letting you do that," Emma replies, her voice level, as she slides off her jacket and hangs it up.

"We are running out of time. You know what could happen," Regina reminds her, not stating the consequences, as she doesn't want April to hear them.

"There must be another way. Can't you prick somebody else?" Emma asks.

Regina looks like she's trying to murder Emma with her glare, for the obvious reason that Emma just worked out another way. "I only have enough potion for one test, so the little brat will need to name somebody."

"Hey! I'm not a brat!" April protests.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Just name somebody who's related to you, and we'll prove that they are who we say they are."

"Killian, he's my dad," April answers, leaning back on the couch and crossing her arms, not liking the fact that she had been called a brat.

Emma hesitantly sits down next to April after her confession; her thoughts are full of questions. If Killian is her father, does that mean she is her mother? She suspected that they were before, but pushed it to the back of her mind. If she isn't her mother, who is? Does Killian end up with somebody else; if he does, when do they break up? She looks back at April, knowing she should keep her mind clear and not think too much about what will happen in the future.

Regina nods without missing a beat. "I need some of your blood in this potion," she tells Killian, holding out a knife for him and clutching the vial.

Killian pulls his focus from Emma, trying to gauge her reaction; he takes the knife and cuts his palm before dropping blood into the vial.

Regina shakes the container for a moment, and then walks over to April. "I'll pour some on your hand—it will only turn purple if you are a blood relative," she explains.

April hesitates slightly, wondering what will happen if they're lying; will they hurt her when she knows? She holds out her hand and watches Regina pour some of the potion onto her palm.


End file.
